


Stars in his Eyes

by tirsynni



Category: Danny Phantom, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XII, Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music inspired ficlets, featuring characters who probably shouldn't sing singing and the friends/siblings/partners who loved them just enough to not kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SPN - Forte

Forte

 

 

His brother was singing.

According to his observations at Stanford, singing to the radio was considered ‘normal.’ Of course, most of the time it was accompanied by large amounts of alcohol, but singing to the radio nix alcoholic influence was still considered ‘normal’ by American cultural standards.

Those who defined ‘normal’ had obviously never met his brother.

Sam cringed as Dean took both hands off the wheel to drum his palms on it. He sang at the top of his lungs in perfect tempo with Sam’s growing headache, and he raised his hands as if in prayer with each high note.

He had been doing this for the past two hours. Sam was surprised he hadn’t lost his voice yet. He was even more surprised that he himself still had his hearing. Every time Sam begged him to stop, Dean turned up the sound on the radio a little more.

At least he could sing on-key, Sam admitted grudgingly to himself, wincing as the guitar solo came on. Dammit, Dean wasn’t a maestro. He didn’t need to wave his forefingers along with the music!

“Dean!” he tried again, but even if his older brother could miraculously hear him over the pounding bass, Dean didn’t show it. He banged his head with the beat. Sam wondered bleakly how well he could see when he was doing that.

For that matter, Sam couldn’t figure out why they hadn’t driven off the road yet. Statistics alone would suggest hitting the curb at least once but by some miracle—and against the normal dismal rules that generally dictated Winchester fate—they had steadily remained between the yellow and white lines. Sam couldn’t help wondering if the Impala really did have a mind of her own.

No. He snorted bitterly to himself. They hadn’t salted and burned the car yet.

“C’mon, Sammy!” Dean howled over the radio. “Sing with me!”

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean, in yet another move against all laws of probability, sang even louder. How the hell did his brother even have lungs left?

“C’mon, Sammy!” Dean shouted. Unsure if he wanted to roll his eyes again or smile at his brother’s childish antics, Sam found himself joining in.

And yet more hours and miles rolled past, untouched by everything but the music.


	2. Danny Phantom - A Just Cause

A Just Cause

 

 

Her boys couldn’t hold a tune to save their lives.

Sam very calmly and very meticulously banged her head against the wall as Danny and Tucker pretended they could sing in front of their peers, most of whom were going to kick their asses later.

After another shrill note—she couldn’t wait until they were past puberty—Sam decided that if she couldn’t help with the well-deserved beating, she could at least shout encouragement.

Maybe it was some type of ghostly conspiracy.  Sam considered it, especially after Tucker decided he wanted to try some moves on stage.  Surely only some sadistic ghost could mastermind something as cruel and painful as student karaoke.  Especially during _lunchtime_ of all times.

Never mind.  Sam cringed as she saw Lancer dancing—and was he _headbanging?_ —to the boys’ singing.  Not even ghosts could match Lancer.

When the boys finished and bowed, Sam joined in when everyone began throwing food.  This was one cause she could happily support.


	3. FMA - Edward's Lullabye

Edward’s Lullaby

 

 

At first Roy thought he was still dreaming.

It was low and soothing, husky and calm, and it melded smoothly with the gentle hand stroking his hair.  Roy sighed, lost in the warmth, and the sound faltered.  Roy waited and after a moment, the music resumed.

No.  Not music exactly.  Just singing.

Remembering what happened last time he had made a sound, Roy held himself still and silent as he listened.  It grew harder with each passing moment as he realized what was being sung.

To keep himself relaxed, Roy focused on the melody.  Very gentle, very calm, in complete contrast with both the lyrics and the singer.  If it wasn’t for his damned internal clock, he could be asleep again.

And his libido.  That husky voice, reminding Roy of how his lover sounded when he was catching his breath after some wild sex or how he spoke after blowing Roy, was going straight to his groin.  Absently, Roy wondered how the song would sound after sex.  Maybe a little rougher, maybe a little lower, sex made sound . . .

As if knowing exactly what Roy was thinking, Edward’s hand paused in his hair and he sang the next verse a little louder:

“ ‘cause you're an aaaassss...hole tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward's song is Dennis Leary's 'I'm an Asshole'...just so you know. :)


	4. FF7 - Nothing but Mammals

Nothing but Mammals

 

 

Suffocating Zack hadn’t worked.  Later, Cloud would try to figure out how trying to kill your lover would lead to sex.  If his lover was anyone but Zack, he probably never would have had to ask himself that.

Of course, if his lover was anyone but Zack, he never would have had the urge to suffocate him in the first place.

“—nothing but mammals,” Zack sang in time with each thrust.  Straddling Zack, moaning and bouncing with each jerk of Zack’s hips, Cloud decided he could wait before smashing the pillow against Zack’s face again.  “So let’s do it—”

Cloud tightened around Zack, simultaneously reaching up to scratch a nipple.  Zack silenced for a moment, allowing Cloud to groan and just enjoy the moment.

“—nothing but mammals!” Zack repeated breathlessly, and Cloud whimpered.  Would suffocating Zack kill his erection?  Now might be—

Then Zack gripped Cloud’s cock and began stroking in time with the beat.

Well, Cloud guessed he could let Zack live.  This once.  Since he wasn’t a bad singer or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to say what the song is?


	5. FFXII - Inebriated Habits

 

Inebriated Habits

 

 

Balthier sang when he was drunk.

Fran had discovered this unfortunate fact a mere two weeks after their partnership had begun.  While the hume excelled in many fields, enough for Fran to agree with such an odd match, singing could, sadly enough, not be added to the list.

Rules were still being created at that point.  Fran had firmly added ‘no singing’ to the list, and Balthier had cordially agreed, charming smiles and easy grace masking his embarrassment.

Tempted to drown herself in the same liquor that had so easily defeated her partner earlier, Fran dismally wondered if this was enough to end a partnership.

While Ashe gaped and Penelo, giggling, tried to climb back into her chair, Balthier attempted to teach an equally drunken Vaan songs he had learned in seedy backstreets and seedier courts.  Drunken, off-key notes echoed through the bar.  When equally drunken, off-key notes rose from the opposite end of the bar, Fran considered more immediate options, such as pulling out her bow and shooting the singers.

Then she looked behind Balthier, who was tilting dangerously on the barstool.  After a moment’s consideration, she decided a moment’s pain was worth a lifetime of memories.

Smiling to herself, Fran calmly waited for the moment when Balthier either fell backwards into Basch’s lap or Basch stopped twitching and tapping his fingers against the table and took matters into his own hands.

She flinched a little when Vaan wailed a verse she couldn’t remember from that particular song.  All right.  Let Basch concern himself with Balthier.  Then she would shoot Vaan.  The pleasure of that may just be enough to salvage her and Balthier’s partnership.

One agonizing note later Fran forced herself to relax in her chair.  It _might_ be enough.  Possibly.


End file.
